The Mysterious 'They'
by mama rocks
Summary: Ianto is a very private man, can Jack convince him 'they' are not always watching?


**Disclaimer**: It is still not mine.

**Warnings:** M/M sex in some scenes.

TWTWTW

Ianto was fishing plates out of a cupboard and cutlery out of drawers when Jack snuck up behind him and curled his arms about his lover's waist. With his entire front pressed into Ianto's back Jack leant down and nuzzled into the crook of the other man's neck.

'We could always leave dinner warming in the oven for a while' he suggested.

'I'm hungry Jack' complained Ianto 'we haven't stopped since breakfast and that curry is begging to be eaten'

'Is it begging as nicely as I do?' smiled Jack.

'Possible not'

Ianto also smiled as he leant back into Jack's embrace and his breath hitched slightly as the older man began gentle biting on his neck.

Jack knew just the spot between collar bone and ear destined to lower Ianto's reserves of decorum and his ability to resist.

Both men lost themselves in the sensations created by the other for a long moment. Jack began to suck at the spot, pulling the flesh into his mouth. Ianto gasped and thrust a hand back to pull Jack even closer towards him.

But he quickly came to his senses and began to wriggle away from his partner. Jack loosened his hold and reluctantly took his mouth away from Ianto.

'What's wrong?' he whispered.

'No marks Jack' begged Ianto.

'Why?' asked Jack puzzled but abiding by Ianto's request.

'Because they will see' explained Ianto clumsily.

Jack smiled into Ianto's neck.

'Oh...the mysterious _**they**_ rear their ugly head once more...who are they this time?' he queried.

Ianto thought for a moment.

'Anyone' he eventually admitted.

'Anyone?...you're worried about anyone seeing that you've been having a good time?...they won't know who with...come on Ianto if you're going to stop my fun at least be honest about it' sighed Jack.

'I'm sorry' whispered Ianto ashamed of himself 'I suppose I really mean the team' he admitted hanging his head.

'I think they probably already know Ianto' said Jack.

'Yeah...but knowing and seeing are two different things' explained Ianto.

Jack looked at him confusedly.

'Are you ashamed to be in a relationship with me Ianto?' he asked.

'No!' insisted Ianto forcibly 'I just don't want to give Owen any more ammunition than he already has' he mumbled.

Jack turned Ianto around to look him in the face. Both of them knew that Ianto was still slightly embarrassed by being in a relationship with a man. Ianto knew it would stop feeling weird eventually and Jack knew he shouldn't push.

'Ok' whispered Jack 'no marks'

Ianto grinned at him relieved they weren't going to have to investigate his need for secrecy further tonight.

'But only if we put the dinner in the oven to warm for a while and you make it up to me' insisted Jack.

'I can do that sir' said Ianto feeling Jack's grip on him tighten at his use of the title.

TWTWTW

Ianto grinned inwardly, who would ever have thought the great captain Jack Harkness went shopping in actual supermarkets? He was pushing a trolley and loading up on food for his flat. Jack had been coming home with him and so had been roped in to the shopping trip on the way. The captain was pulling items off shelves and placing them into the trolley. He looked up to see his lover grinning at him.

'What?' he asked in consternation.

'It just seems a little domestic for you' laughed Ianto.

Jack placed the cheese he was holding in the trolley and looked up in confusion.

'I've lived a long time Ianto you can't seriously suppose this is my first time in a supermarket' he smiled.

Ianto laughed.

'I guess not...it's just not where I imagine an alien fighting hero to be' he said.

'You're an alien fighting hero' countered Jack.

'Not really on the same level sir' smiled Ianto.

'I don't see why not...you're sexy, have a cute hero outfit, carry a gun and risk your life on an almost daily basis...where is the difference?' asked Jack.

Ianto just laughed. There was no way he could explain to Jack that he was one of a kind, enigmatic, dashing and totally inexplicable. Nobody expected to see Captain Jack in a supermarket doing something as mundane as buying groceries.

'Anyway I figure I should do this more often' continued Jack 'I'm always at your flat, eating your food, using your stuff...the least I can do is buy some of it' he finished.

Ianto looked at him amazed. That was the closest Jack had ever come to calling them a couple, and certainly shopping together was the most obviously '_couply'_ thing they had ever done and Jack was suggesting they should do it more often.

He tried not to show his shock and the little bubble of joy that was simmering just under the surface as he continued pushing the trolley.

'Also' continued Jack 'if I come with you I can make sure you get my favourite kind' and he held up a tube of lubricant, waggling it in front of Ianto.

Ianto looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them.

'We can't buy that...they'll know what we are going to use it for' he hissed.

'Who are _**they**_this time?' questioned Jack.

'The checkout operator' hissed Ianto.

'Oh...yes _**they**_ will know...same as they will know what we plan on doing with the bread and cheese and the toothpaste...I really don't think they care Ianto' Jack said quietly.

Ianto looked down, he knew he should be able to push past being embarrassed by such things.

'Besides' said Jack 'it will take the checkout operator about six seconds to run this through the till but we can make use of it for hours at home' he winked.

Ianto thought of all the pleasure they could have enhanced by that tube of lube and nodded at Jack to place it in the trolley.

He could stand six seconds of embarrassment.

TWTWTW

Ianto was gasping in pleasure as the captain's talented mouth found sensitive spots on his neck and his hands continued their loving strokes up and down his cock.

'Oh God' he moaned under his breath.

Jack lifted his head slightly.

'You know this could be even better Ianto' he insisted lazily.

'I really don't think so Jack' gasped Ianto as the other man twisted his wrist on an upward stroke.

'If you let me fuck you I could send you to heaven' said Jack.

Despite his lack of focus Ianto laughed at the self confidence of the other man. Jack huffed a little, annoyed that Ianto was laughing at him.

'It's true' he insisted 'I know you would enjoy it'

Jack pushed his lubed finger into Ianto's receptive arse and stroked gently over his prostate eliciting the excited response he always got from the action.

'See...you like this...with my cock up there it would just be better' he argued persuasively.

Ianto wriggled a little. Jack's fingers could produce unknown pleasure on their travels into hitherto virgin territory but he was reluctant to allow anything bigger up there, even a finger felt enormous and uncomfortable until it hit the correct spot.

'I'm not sure about that Jack...and anyway if I couldn't sit down tomorrow they would guess why' he gasped as Jack's finger hit his button with pinpoint accuracy once more.

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked up at his young lover with a serious expression on his face.

'Good grief Ianto this is the twenty first century...a young man like you cannot possibly believe that anal penetration is painful to the point of being unable to sit the following day' he said indignantly 'and who are _**they**_?' he enquired with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Ianto realised he had actually upset his lover but was puzzled as to why.

'Well it has to be a slightly painful process surely? If I so much as winced it would give Owen endless ammunition' he explained.

'It is not painful' insisted Jack loudly 'you need to be a little more careful and use artificial lubrication, but other than that the process is the same as any other sex you've ever had' he insisted.

Ianto still looked doubtful.

'You could always be the one doing the penetrating if you don't believe me' grinned Jack.

The sudden gleam in Ianto's eyes told Jack he may have hit upon the way to convince the younger man to try this next step.

'Do you want to Ianto?' he whispered seductively.

Ianto just looked at him with anticipation and nervousness.

'I don't want to hurt you' he replied.

'You won't' promised Jack 'and I swear I will not so much as flinch tomorrow when I sit' he grinned.

Ianto smiled at him as he accepted the ridiculous nature of his own objections.

'It's nobody else's business Ianto ...how we give each other pleasure is private...they don't have to know' Jack whispered gently.

Ianto smiled at his captain as the man acknowledged his respect for Ianto's need for privacy. He sat up slightly on the bed and leaned over Jack.

'Show me' he begged.

TWTWTW

Jack was bored and he was tired. It had been a long and exhausting week of tedious tech retrievals. No aliens to chase, no saving the world, no impressing the public with heroism. Just cataloguing and attempting to make sense of rift flotsam. The most excitement they had was a Weevil escape on Tuesday evening that was quickly contained by Owen and Ianto before Jack had arrived on the scene.

Owen was in the med lab ostensibly writing an autopsy report but Jack knew he was playing computer games or surfing the net for porn. Gwen had gone home twenty minutes ago and even Toshiko was looking less than enthusiastic about her latest programme updates.

Ianto was in the kitchen cleaning the coffee machine to within an inch of its life. He was frustrated and looking for excuses to be busy. He was finishing his task and had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves in preparation for the end of his shift and becoming the less formal man he was off duty.

Jack decided to go down to Ianto and inform him personally that his working day was over. He stood watching the young Welshman in his shirt sleeves rubbing the top of kitchen surfaces languidly with a cloth. Ianto was obviously lost in thought.

Jack snuck up behind him and threaded an arm about his lover's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

'Fancy giving me a polish now you're done with the kitchen appliances?' he asked with a smirk in his tone.

'Oh I don't think you are salvageable' laughed Ianto.

Ianto tried to pull away from the older man as he turned in his arms and cast a wary eye to see which members of the team might still be around to see them. Jack held him firmly.

'Where are you going?' he asked as Ianto still tried to pull away.

'They will see' admonished Ianto.

Jack sighed.

'_**They?**_ ...Only Tosh and Owen are here Ianto' he offered.

'But still...' insisted Ianto.

'Do you really think they don't already know?' asked Jack.

Ianto used his usual argument.

'Knowing and seeing are very different' he said but he began to regret his words and actions as he saw the hurt in Jack's eyes.

Over Jack's shoulder he noticed Owen emerging up from the med lab stairs and looking in their direction. Ianto tensed waiting for the comment from the moody medic but he was treated only to an eye roll which Toshiko caught. The Japanese woman also looked over in their direction and gave Ianto a small smile and then looked away.

Ianto puzzled slightly. It would seem Jack was correct, the team did know about them and seemingly accepted the relationship without explanation. The only person with problems over it was himself. He looked back at Jack and to the other man's enormous surprise pulled him further into the hug and kissed him on the mouth.

TWTWTW

'Good God it's freezing' complained Ianto as they entered his flat.

Jack smiled. Despite living in rain soaked Wales for most of his life Ianto could not stand to be cold. Wet he could deal with but the cold made him unbearably grumpy.

'Go and run a hot bath and I will make you some hot chocolate and bring it to bed to warm us up' Jack suggested.

Surprisingly Ianto put up no fight and trudged off to the bathroom. Jack listened to the water running as he made the drinks. His coffee was terrible but he was the king of hot chocolate making. Ianto did not really enjoy the beverage but on nights like this when they were late home and unreasonably cold after chasing Weevils through the streets of Cardiff he indulged in a little old fashioned comfort.

Jack made his way upstairs and leaving the drinks next to the bed he quickly stripped and joined Ianto in the bath.

'This tub was not really made for two grown men Harkness' complained Ianto but there was no real indignation in his tone and he shifted slightly to give his boss more room.

Jack wrapped his arms about Ianto as the other man lay back into his embrace, water gently lapping at the edge of the tub as they shifted.

'Did you get hurt?' asked Jack quietly.

'Only a little...I'll have a few bruises tomorrow...what's new?' answered Ianto.

Jack hugged him a little tighter.

'It scares me when you go into danger' he admitted softly.

'I know' said Ianto gently squeezing the older man's hand.

'I wish you would stay in the hub more' said Jack.

'I know that too' said Ianto 'but it wouldn't be fair on the others'

Jack shifted again acknowledging to himself the reality of what Ianto said. If he wanted to keep his lover safe the only way would be to ask him to leave Torchwood and Jack was not sure Ianto would agree to that step.

'Let's go away this weekend' suggested Jack.

The water lapped over the edge and onto the floor as Ianto turned sharply to look at his lover. Jack had never suggested they go away before.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yeah' said Jack 'I know this great little hotel about two hours outside of the city...secluded...cosy...luxurious' he tempted.

'By 'know' do you mean you have been there before with someone else?' asked Ianto with a smile although he was slightly offended at the thought.

'No' laughed Jack 'I would not insult you like that...actually I looked on the internet to find somewhere fairly nearby that was quiet and very posh...we should have that kind of treat..._you _should have that kind of treat' he said.

'Oh' said Ianto not really knowing how to react to the knowledge that Jack had actually planned this break.

Jack smiled to himself as the shock showed on Ianto's face.

'Come on let's take this to the bedroom' he suggested 'the water is beginning to cool and I can't stand more of your whinging'

Ianto huffed.

'I do not whinge Harkness...I make perfectly justified observations on the nature of the weather and the impossible demands of my employer' he said.

Jack laughed at the nicety of the distinction and dragged them both, wrapped in towels, into Ianto's bedroom. Ianto began to look through his drawers for pyjamas and Jack looked at him askance.

'Don't put anything on Ianto' he pleaded.

'It's freezing' Ianto huffed.

Jack climbed under the duvet.

'I'll warm you up...come on...we'll pull the covers over our heads and pretend we're in a little cosy bubble of our own'

Ianto laughed at the ridiculous notion of two grown men playing at making the bed into a tent, but he gave in and joined Jack under the covers. Jack pulled the duvet up and they both snuggled under it quickly getting warm from trapped body heat and breath.

'I feel like a child' laughed Ianto.

'We can make it more grown up' suggested Jack rubbing up against the other man.

'Jack?' questioned Ianto.

'Hmm' answered Jack still rubbing himself against Ianto and encouraging the other man to do the same.

'If we go away will it be ok?' he asked.

'Of course...I told you...we'll be near enough to come home in a real emergency and the other's can cope without us for a couple of nights' assured Jack.

'That's not what I meant' insisted Ianto.

'Then what?' asked Jack stopping his ministrations briefly and looking at Ianto in the dim light that penetrated the covers.

'Will they accept two men sharing a room?' asked Ianto with a worried frown on his face.

'Who is the mysterious _**they**_ this time?' questioned Jack smiling.

'I mean the hotel people...won't they object?...or other guests' Ianto began fidgeting knowing he wasn't explaining his fears very well.

Jack looked at him earnestly.

'This is the twenty first century Ianto, there are laws against the kind of discrimination you are suggesting' he said gently.

'Yeah I know...doesn't mean they can't make us feel uncomfortable and unwelcome' said Ianto.

'True' said Jack 'but when I made the booking I used both our full names and the receptionist's voice did not falter'

Ianto looked at him in astonishment that he had already made a booking and had the foresight to mention their names in advance to test the waters. Jack shrugged.

'I have lived through very prejudicial times Ianto and I've learnt to subtly check out people's reactions...I have no more wish to be around narrow minded people than they have to be around me...I think this place will be just fine'

Ianto grinned.

'What about the other guests?' he asked.

'I'm not going to shag you on the balcony' laughed Jack 'there is no reason other guests should know...and any problems they have will remain firmly their own' he insisted.

Ianto grinned some more.

'You've thought of everything' he smiled softly 'but about this shagging on the balcony thing...are you sure it's out of the question?' he asked cheekily.

Jack laughed and pulled the other man to him.

'Show me how it would go' he said returning to snuggling up to his partner.

TWTWTW

Ianto looked around at the other diners and decided this was a nice restaurant. It was quiet and unostentatious, the clientele were all couples and the staff discreet and unobtrusive. Although they had eaten out together before, this felt different. The intimate atmosphere made it obvious they were there as a couple whereas previously they could have passed for friends, work colleagues, business partners, or even relatives.

After his third glass of wine Ianto was beginning to relax at the idea that they were out doing something that couples do. But they were the only single sex couple and Ianto could not help worrying if the other patrons were wondering about them.

He shifted uncomfortably and tried to lose his self consciousness by focussing on Jack.

They began discussing previous dates with other people that had ended disastrously. Ianto was glad they knew each other well enough to be able to talk and laugh about such things. If this were an early date in their relationship he might have been offended at the topic but they knew each other well enough and were stable enough together to just laugh and enjoy the memories.

The food was magnificent and Ianto was enjoying himself immensely. He began to contemplate on how they might end the evening. Jack was obviously thinking about it too and he leant forward and grasped Ianto's hand across the table.

Ianto allowed his hand to relax there for a moment but then squirmed and began to look around and gently pull his hand away. Jack raised an eyebrow at him in question.

'They'll think we're gay Jack' whispered Ianto frantically.

'_**They'll **_see we're in love' countered Jack.

Ianto was so shocked his hand remained in Jack's and his mouth fell open. For a long moment the world seemed to stand still and Jack waited patiently for a response. Suddenly Ianto grinned and leaning across the table he pulled Jack to him by his shirt and growled.

'_**They'd**_ be right' before he crashed his mouth against the captain's in full glorious view of the mysterious _**they**_.


End file.
